elitecoinfandomcom-20200214-history
Quick Start
Welcome Elite Gamers! The game is constantly evolving, but the main focus remains the same – to slay monsters and protect the Elite Kingdom! When you first join the Elite Gamers, it can feel like a daunting place. I mean, what other Discord is so quiet in “General” chat, but so lively in another room?! But that’s what it’s like in Elite Gamers. Everything random happens in the #random-events channel. 'General Play' Click the “crossed_swords” emoji under the monsters image. This will give you some gifts and the “slayer” role which will help you know when events are happening. (If you don’t like the “pings” one of the Royal Elite can remove the role from you.) Once you are a slayer, you are also able to take advantage of the free living crystal privilege (until you reach level 51.) Use the !heal command to obtain a free living crystal every four hours. (Read more about living crystals below.) Continue to click on the “crossed_swords” emoji in the battle until the monster is killed or it runs away. Hang around! There is often a reward (mystery shop, fairy shop or cave) if there is a Royal Elite running the events. When you die (we all die quite regularly in this game), use the !rez command to come back to life for 150 Elite. Don’t have 150 Elite? Try anyway. Usually someone will help you out with a !tip to help you get started. It’s one of the reasons why the Elite community is so awesome! That’s basic game play… Continue reading for some of the events and items you will come to know. 'Basic Battle and Monster Summoning' There are several kinds of monsters that get summoned during the course of a typical day. Most monsters have twenty-one rounds in which to slay it. (There are exceptions when a royal scepter is used to spawn the monster.) In all cases, you can click once per even-odd set of images. For exammple Queen Freyja tries to click on odd numbers in case someone ignites a monster and I can hit again on the even to blow my crystal for 4000 xp and lots of damage to the monster! If you click too often, the game will tell you “can’t request twice.” It’s okay, just hang back and wait until the next round. We all get that message multiple times per day, if not several times each battle. The !empress monster (summoned only by Royal Elites – every four hours at present) is a 1.1 million hit point or 2.1 million hit point monster which will take a lot of cooperation to kill. (This monster is often followed by a cave where you can dig for gems to sell to the fairy.) The !minions monster (summoned by any Slayer every four hours) runs from 50k to 750k hp. Royal Elites might follow one of these with a mystery shop or fairy shop. The !monster monster (summoned by any Slayer every two hours on Friday-Sunday) runs from 50k to 1.1mil hit points. Again, Royal Elites might follow one of these with a mystery shop or fairy shop. The infamous chest monster can spawn from opening a chest. Technically, the monster is a mimic which pretends to be the chest. When you attempt to open it, the monster tries to kill you. A 150k hit point battle ensues. Three others are able to spawn monsters at whim. Badbrain, LadyWhaleCoin, and King Ultra are able to spawn whatever they want/need. So, if one of these three are around, it’s worth hanging around to see what they’re up to. Under the image of the monster contains the round number. Under that number is the damage the monster is capable of inflicting, followed by the hit points of the monster – both the amount it started with and the amount remaining. 'Crystals' A living crystal is an object that will save your skin time and time again (until it explodes) and give you large amounts of xp when it does explode. It costs 1337 Elite from the mystery shop. It has additional value as a thrown object. If you click on the :boom: emoji beneath the monster, it will explode and give you 1250 xp (or 4000 xp if the monster has been ignited by a red dragon.) You may only hold one living crystal at a time and can be found randomly in a chest purchased from the mystery shop. Queen Freyja recommends not opening chests while still holding a crystal as any that you open will be lost. A supercrystal is another saving object which explodes at some point by the time it reaches level 6. It also gives you large amounts of xp when it explodes, especially if the monster has been ignited. It costs 5000 Elite from the fairy shop. It also fights in the battles with you. You may hold up to 5 supercrystals at a time. Living Crystal.png|Living Crystal Super Crystal.png|Super Crystal 'Battle Rewards and Shopping' There are three kinds of reward events. The mystery shop, the fairy shop, and the cave can all be called by Royal Elites. The mystery shop can be called by a Royal Elite every two hours (at present.) The mystery shop image will display once per minute for five minutes. During the course of five minutes, you have exactly one click to purchase what you want with Elite. If you misclick, or click when you don’t have funds, you will not get another chance to purchase until the next shop event. Items purchased at the mystery shop include: chests, living crystals, boosts, black dragon, white dragon, dragon pet and healing potions for your dragons. (These items will be further covered in other parts of this guide.) The fairy shop can be called by a Royal Elite every four hours. The fairy shop image will display once per minute for five minutes. During the course of five minutes, you have exactly one click to purchase or sell items. If you misclick, or click when you don’t have funds or requisite items, you will not get another change to purchase until the next shop event. The fairy shop is where you can sell your gems (acquired in the cave or as a reward in a battle) or your golden dragon if it cannot hatch, or looks doomed to die. You can also purchase supercrystals, mystic fire, anti-venom and the red dragon. (These items will be further covered in other parts of this guide.) The cave can be called by a Royal Elite every four hours. You will get five chances (once per minute) to obtain gems and bags of gems by clicking on the : pickax : emoji. Your chance of success is determined by your level. Levels 1-30 get only a 10% chance at finding a gem each time you click. Levels 31-50 get a 30% chance at finding a gem and 0% chance of finding a bag of gems. Levels 51 and abov e get 50% chance at finding a gem plus 10% chance at finding a bag of gems. Slayers who possess a golden dragon benefit with an extra 10% chance of finding gems and bags of gems. Gems and bags of gems found in the cave can be sold at the fairy shop. 'Slayer Companions' There are a number of creatures that can be purchased or found/earned as you participate in the various events. Snakes are obtained from chests and cannot be bought separately. When the chest is opened, the snake bites you. If you do not have anti-venom (available at the fairy shop), your attack/defense stats are cut in half and you may die. If you died, you will find out when you try to open the next chest and it tells you that you cannot open a chest when you are dead. It will also tell you that you have no chests because you cannot see them while you are dead. Rez and try again. The nice thing about snakes is that they begin to fight monsters with you. When you collect five snakes, they hatch into a cobra. Cobras hatch when five snakes have been collected. It fights with you using venom as one of its attacks. When you collect two cobras they hatch into a medusa. Medusas hatch when two cobras are collected. They remain fairly quiet until their number comes up. Then, they deliver a quick 500k hit point instant-kill. They can attack 3 times per day. When five medusas have been collected, they hatch into a zeus. Zeuses hatch when five medusas have been collected. They also have a 500k hit point instant-kill and can attack 7 times per day. They are a bit quicker to attack than the medusa. Dragon Companions At present, there are five different dragons to collect on Elite Gamers. Some are for purchase, others must be won. Golden dragon cannot be purchased. It is hatched from an egg that is rarely found at the end of battle. This dragon has a number of abilities. It can “turn the monster into gold” to allow more Elite to fall during battle. It also increases the likelihood of finding gems in the cave and finding treasure at the end of battle. Dragon pet can be purchased from the mystery shop for a cool one million Elite. It can also be hatched from an egg if you are very lucky to find one when you kill a monster. The dragon pet fights with you, but it also protects you from death and gives you extra lives, up to three times (each) daily. Black dragon can be purchased from the mystery shop for 1.5 million Elite. Its main power is a 1 million hit point instant-kill which it can use 3 times daily. White dragon can be purchased from the mystery shop for 1.5 million Elite. It can blind and slow the monster several times a day, making it miss players when it tries to attack. Red dragon can be purchased from the fairy shop for 1.5 million Elite. Its coolest power is that it can ignite the monster making crystal explosions more damaging (and giving much more experience points to the person who throws the crystal.) Eggs are found at the end of battle. Golden eggs are much more common than the others, though still considered rare. When you receive an egg, it has a number of attempts (fate number) to hatch with a roll of (luck number) or higher. If it does not hatch within that number of attempts, it dies and disappears. Golden eggs can be sold to the fairy before it dies – or if you already have a golden dragon. Mystic fire may be purchased from the fairy shop to increase your chance (by 10%) of your egg hatching. Mystic fire costs 25k Elite for one attempt on all eggs you currently possess. All dragons have a limit of one dragon per player.